


Lancaster Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jauby, Lancaster - Freeform, Snippet, dumb snippet but eh I did something with them again, sort, they are slightly older
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Jaune tries cooking for Ruby's birthday





	Lancaster Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I still am not that much into rwby anymore but i still love Lancaster and I felt like i should write a bit of them again so have something small.

Jaune has never been a master at cooking or baking. Heck, he is barely  _ decent _ at it. He tries, honestly, and his sisters have attempted to teach him more times than he can count yet he always screws something up. Part of him says to give up, it is pointless. But the other half encourages him to press on. After all, he is baking for Ruby. He’ll be damned if she doesn’t at least try for her. 

 

It is her 20th birthday today. The two have been dating each other since 19 and 17 years of age. This past three years, she too has tried to teach him. He’s gotten a little better with her help but many times she ends up cooking dinner for the night. Today is going to be different. 

 

Okay, so he isn’t going to cook dinner. No point in the fire department coming to the house on her birthday.  Hopefully she is okay with slightly burnt and probably weird tasting chocolate chip peanut butter cookies. The younger huntress has the biggest sweet tooth Jaune has ever seen and cookies are some of her favorite snacks. 

 

Jaune clicks the light button on the oven. Through a blurry window, he peers in to look at the cookies. So far they still look doughy. He turns the light off and rest on the island across the oven. Some strawberries sit by him. Ruby’s favorite thing in the world. Can’t forget about that. Besides them is a box wrapped in gold and red. 

 

He picks it up and fiddles with it. Inside is a necklace with their symbols together at the end as well as their names engraved behind them. Ruby doesn’t wear jewelry much but she still enjoys something pretty. Jaune hopes that she enjoys it. He can feel his stomach twist with anxiety. 

 

_ Calm down, Jaune. It will be okay she will enjoy everything. Relax. _

 

Jaune places the box back down on the counter and looks into the oven again. He curses as he quickly opens the door. The ends of the cookies have begun to turn black while the rest of it is crispy. He looked away for only a few moments and now they are hard. 

 

Sighing, Jaune takes out the cookies. There is no time to make anymore. He did them all from scratch. Out of ingredients and time, Jaune places the cookies next to the strawberries and waits Ruby to come home from spending time with Yang (who took Ruby out to help Jaune get his girlfriend out of the house to make the food as a surprise). 

 

He doesn’t have to wait long before Zwei starts barking like mad. The older dog, grey in his face, races as fast as his little legs can towards the door. Jaune hears Ruby’s sweet voice greet her beloved dog before footsteps echo and grow louder. Soon, she appears in the kitchen. 

 

“Hiya Jaune, what did you make? It’s smells nice!” Ruby says. 

 

“You’re being nice. I know it smells like I set something on fire.” Jaune gives his girlfriend a hug and a peck on the forehead. “Cookies for your birthday. I also went out and got some strawberries. I also got ya this.”

 

Jaune reaches over a snags the box. Ruby takes it from his hands and slowly opens it. Her silver eyes widen and her lips form a smile. “It’s beautiful, Jaune. Thank you!”

 

“Anything for you, Rubes. Now you want to see how bad my cooking is today?” 


End file.
